


New Days

by aroundu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Cats, CosPro, Cosmic Productions, Dorms, Gen, Second Year Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22643797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroundu/pseuds/aroundu
Summary: Hinata and Yuuta just want to have their cats in their dorm room. Is that too much to ask?
Relationships: Aoi Hinata & Aoi Yuuta, Aoi Hinata & Aoi Yuuta & Rei Sakuma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43
Collections: 2wink





	New Days

“Shh~ I know you guys are excited but you gotta stay quiet or else someone will hear,” Hinata whispered into his backpack. A small meow escaped from the unzipped opening in response and Hinata squeezed the bag tighter to his chest.

Yuuta stood in front of him, peering around the corner of the hallway, checking to see if anyone was around. Hinata shifted the bag in his arms as one of the cats tried to poke her head out- the black one, Miku. Her tabby sister Chibi sat squashed beneath her, but ever content and laying down with no fuss. 

“Is the coast clear?” Hinata was getting as antsy as Miku, having to wait around corners and sneak through the building. Yuuta glared back at him and raised a finger to his lips, making a shushing noise. Ah, what comes around goes around.

Hinata now heard the faint echo of a voice down the hallway and stilled himself, hoping Miku would keep her big mouth shut. Yuuta peeped around the corner once more and within a second his head was back in hiding with wide eyes and a hand covering his mouth. The voice was getting closer, and Hinata shoved Miku’s head back into the backpack and zipped it up just enough to hide the cats but still let them breathe. 

The floor for the dorms should be empty, it was prime dinner time after all. Yet there was someone besides the twins occupying the hallways. Hinata didn’t know who was behind the corner, but Yuuta looked to be praying.

When the mystery person turned the corner, Hinata knew why his brother was seeking God’s help.

“Hello, Itsuki-senpai!”

Shu narrowed his eyes at the twins. He had a phone pressed against his ear, a rare sight to see one of the Oddballs using such modern technology, though he held it at an awkward angle like he wasn’t sure where the speaker or microphone were.

“I found them. Now what did you-” Shu pulled the phone away from him with a jolt as cries came out of it. His nose scrunched up and he forced the phone into Yuuta’s hands.

“Umm… Who is it?” he asked.

“It’s Rei. He’s something of an overprotective senior.” Shu raised a hand to pinch his nose. “He’s been fussy all day since he knew it was Cosmic Productions move-in day. Just talk to him so he will stop bothering me.”

Yuuta still looked confused, and Hinata wasn’t sure what was going on either, but since he was holding the cat-infested bag he wasn’t in a position to pick up the phone. He elbowed Yuuta, ushering him to pick up the call. He glanced at Hinata and hit the speaker button, bringing the phone in between them both.

“He~y, Sakuma-senpai.” At Hinata’s greetings, a new spout of cries escape from the phone.

“Oioioi, my dear child. I’ve wanted to call you personally to comfort you as you find yourself in such a new and scary place, but I had no trace of the Aoi-kun’s numbers in my phone.”

Well, Rei never used his phone so there was never any point in giving him their numbers. “Ahhh. There’s no need to worry about us. We’re moving in just fine.” The bag shifted in his arms and he could feel Miku getting mischievous again.

“Oh, it’s in an old man’s nature to worry about the young ones. You are the sweet children of the Light Music Club. I feel just awful I couldn’t help you move in.” 

Hinata ignored the fact that if Rei was here to help, he would pull the old-man stunt and claim he’s too weak to help with anything, but he appreciated the sentiment nonetheless.

“It’s okay, Sakuma-senpai! We’re not some helpless kids, we can handle ourselves, y’know?” Hinata nearly dropped the bag as Miku moved around restlessly. The movement drew Shu’s eyes to the bag and Hinata’s chest tightened.

The last thing they needed was for Shu to bust them for sneaking their cats into their dorm room. Their cats would be kicked out for sure, and who’s to say the twins wouldn’t be evicted too. Miku could only be contained for so long before she would start scratching and it’d be a pain to convince people that she’s super friendly and just agitated after being locked up in a backpack.

Hinata hummed and hoped Yuuta realized there was about to be trouble if they didn’t leave now. It was a low drawn out note, one that Hinata used when he needed to get out of a situation.

After a moment, his brother raised a hand to his forehead and slumped against the wall. Shu took a step back in surprise and Hinata feigned a startled gasp.

“Mmm. Actually, I’m feeling pretty worn out? We’re all moved in and settled, so I’d like to go to bed now.” 

“It’s far too early to go to bed. Are you ill? You should visit the infirmary.” Shu held his hands out in front of him like he wanted to do something but wasn’t sure what he could do. Hinata grabbed the phone from Yuuta’s hand and plopped it into one of Shu’s stretched out ones. 

“Well, nice talking to you, Sakuma-senpai! I have to take care of Yuuta-kun now, but I’ll be sure to deliver our contact info to you later. Thanks for letting us use your phone, Itsuki-senpai. Bye-bye~.” Hinata grabbed Yuuta’s arm and tugged him down the hallway, ignoring Shu’s protests and Rei’s voice calling out from the phone.

They got to their room and Yuuta pulled out the key to unlock the door. A series of meows sprouted from the bag and Hinata hushed Miku. He wished he had a docile cat like Yuuta, one that would let herself be held and carried around easily, but he’d never trade Miku for the world. Hinata knew Yuuta felt the same about Chibi, thus why they were going through such great lengths to sneak the cats into their room.

Once they were in the room, Yuuta couldn’t contain himself, laughter falling from his mouth as he threw himself on his bed. “Oh my god, that shouldn’t have worked. It’s way too easy to get Itsuki-senpai confused.”

Hinata joined his brother at the end of the bed, nudging his feet away to make room. “If it were Sakuma-senpai here, he’d be the one leaving us in distress.” He zipped open the backpack and Miku scrambled out and went directly into Yuuta’s arms.

“Looks like she loves me more.”

“She’s just confused! She doesn’t know who’s who.” Chibi climbed out of the bag at a leisurely pace, stretching her back and yawning as cats do, and walking over to lay next to Yuuta.

“Chibi seems to know who’s who.” Yuuta scratched behind her ears and purring filled the room.

Hinata huffed and crossed his arms. He did all this work- he carried them both, two full grown cats were not light! - and yet he was seeing none of the reward.

He made a _pspsps_ sound and Miku’s head turned towards him. Hinata called her again and she crawled out of Yuuta’s arms to sit in Hinata’s lap. He petted her head and cooed as she meowed at Hinata’s touch.

“See? Told you, she just needed a minute to know who her real Papa is.”

“Whatever you say, Aniki.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!! i am always talking about the twins on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/AOlHlNATA) and also sometimes i ask for prompts so !! please talk to me <3


End file.
